Hot melt systems are commonly used in manufacturing assembly lines to apply an adhesive for the construction or closure of packaging materials, such as boxes, cartons, and the like. Conventional hot melt dispensing systems can include a material feed system and a hot melt dispenser system. The material feed system can deliver hot melt adhesive pellets to the hot melt dispenser system, which, in turn, heats and melts the adhesive pellets to produce a liquid adhesive. When a volume of melt material in the hot melt dispenser system reaches a minimum value, additional adhesive pellets can be delivered from the feed system to the hot melt dispenser system. In some systems, compressed gas can be used to drive the adhesive pellets from the feed system to the hot melt dispenser system using a venturi vacuum. The amount of adhesive pellets and the time required to deliver the adhesive pellets to the hot melt system can be critical for ensuring proper operation. For instance, a long delivery time can reduce the dwell time of the adhesive pellets in the hot melt system, which can prevent the adhesive pellets from reaching a melting temperature before being dispensed. Conversely, too much material delivered too fast can cause the melt chamber to overflow. In conventional hot melt systems, the pellet flow rate is controlled by an operator performing various calibration actions such as adjusting the pressure of the compressed gas to the venturi vacuum. This can typically take several fill cycles and guesswork to optimize. Once optimized, the operator must continue to monitor adhesive pellet delivery and adjust gas pressure to the venturi vacuum as multiple factors, including clogged air filters, low feed supply, and high ambient temperature or humidity, can cause a change in the adhesive pellet flow.